


The Devil's first child

by Lalelilolu



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Everyone always thought, that when Chloe would get pregnant with Lucifer’s child it would mean that the Anti-Christ would come to the world...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	The Devil's first child

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I came up with, let me know what you think.

Everyone always thought, that when Chloe would get pregnant with Lucifer’s child it would mean that the Anti-Christ would come to the world and all the yadda-yadda about destroying the world and so on and so forth would happen to earth and no one would be safe. So when that child was born and nothing, really nothing happened from any of those prophecies, they were marked as ‘made by radical lunatics’ like most of the stuff made up revolving the devil. Lucifer made clear that he had “always said so” while coddling Trixie and the Toddler.

Everyone started to let their guard down, the angels in heaven started to relax, the demons - yes even those had feared a new, more monstrous master- stopped producing hell forged weapons non-stop. Everything calmed down. What a fatal mistake it was. On the other hand, they could not have prepared for that child, no matter what.

When the Devil’s first child passed away, all hell broke loose in heaven. The child tore everything apart what once was there, though with no malicious intent. They just did what they thought was just and undid what they saw as unjust. Once the “refurnishing” was done in heaven, the angels were dealt with and reassigned accordingly to their talents and their wishes and the human souls were sorted out, the urchin let heaven descend to hell.

They were well trained by the first of the Lilim, Mazikeen, even knew how to speak some of the Lilim language. It helped them immensely to earn the respect and the fear of the demons. They were no match for her and for her emotions, for her and her light, for her and her passion. The same happened in hell as it happened in heaven. The unjust was destroyed and the just was created. Once again the creatures were reassigned according to their talents and wishes and some of the human souls were shown doors when others lost their doors completely.

And thus the Anti-Christ destroyed what mantled the world. They tore it down and rebuilt it. Improved the faulty system.

Beatrice ‘Trixie’ Espinoza looked over all that she had made, and she saw that it was very good!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear here, that Trixie, no matter what, is still Daniel's child, but who says that someone can't have three parents who love their child whole heartedly and who the child loves back?


End file.
